Pucelle countines sama histoire 2: Arbre généalogique
by Usui Takumi Walker
Summary: A / N: La poursuite de ménage sama continue! Histoire 1: Une mésentente entre Misaki et Usui. Ne lisez pas cette histoire, si vous ne l'avez pas lu la première histoire. Résumé: Noriko et Kotomi sont séparés et il a été 20ans. Noriko épouse Irie et Kotomi est à la recherche de sa famille. Vont-ils jamais rencontrer? Comment le Aiharas entrer dans l'histoire? Ce qui se produit? R&R
1. intro

**A / N: Ne lisez pas cette histoire, si vous ne l'avez pas lu la première histoire! Première histoire: sama ménage continue Histoire 1: Malentendu entre Misaki et Usui**

**Il est une version française si vous êtes intéressé.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dernière histoire:<strong>  
>Le temps passe ... Au manoir de Tora ...<br>"Bienvenue Misaki et Usui. Ravi de vous rencontrer Mlle Noriko.", A déclaré Tora et sa femme dans l'union.  
>"Ravi de vous voir les gars de nouveau!», A déclaré Misaki et Usui.<br>"Ravi de vous rencontrer M. et Mme Tora ... et à vous aussi.", A déclaré Noriko regardant le garçon joufflu se cache derrière le couple.  
>"Allez sur Irie. Elle est votre nouvel ami.", A déclaré Tora.<br>«Les gens d'adieu.», A déclaré Misaki et Usui.  
>"Allons-nous déjà maman?" Noriko demandé l'air triste.<br>"Pas cher vous restez ici pour le moment jusqu'à ce que maman et papa revient." Dit Misaki avant de partir._ Je ne sais même pas si je la verrai plus jamais._

* * *

><p><strong>Intro<strong>  
><strong>20 ans plus tard<strong>  
><strong>Kotomi POV<strong>  
><strong>Au Japon ...<strong>  
>"Mes parents me manquent ... Je manque ma sœur. Je ne peux pas croire ce qui est arrivé après maman et papa gauche. Est-ce ma soeur encore en vie? Puis-je jamais la voir? Si elle est vivante alors ... elle serait une orphelin comme moi, serait-elle pas ce sont les questions qui tournent dans ma tête chaque maintenant et puis comme il est dit dans Psaumes 27:?. 10, «Bien que mon père et ma mère me abandonnent, l'Éternel recevra me.'my Jésus a pris soin de moi et pris soin de moi. Il est pas comme l'oncle Tora me traite dans le mauvais sens ... ils me traitaient comme si je devais leur propre fille. je l'ai vu Irie que mon ami d'un grand frère, mais bientôt je me suis rendu Irie et je aimaient plus que tout ... et aujourd'hui était notre mariage. La seule chose qui nous lie ensemble pour toujours. "La mariée en essuyant ses larmes avec son mouchoir.<p>

«Contrairement à ma chère femme, je grandi avec mes parents. La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, je lui ai vu un ami, puis lorsque je réalisai que ses parents sont morts, je l'ai vu comme ma sœur. Je ne sais pas où il est maintenant, mais je veux toujours faire quelque chose pour lui dans le courant de ma vie. je ne compris que je devais sentiments pour elle sur mon 15ème anniversaire, quand mon ami a dit quelque chose à son sujet pour voir si je l'aimais plus qu'une sœur. Si je devais décrire elle, je dirais, "Noriko est un doux, gentil, accepter et personne de soutien. à certains moments, elle peut être plus porteurs et elle a un sens aigu de l'intuition." En ce moment je suis impatient de rester avec elle pour toujours. "Dit Irie, son plus cher mari._ Noriko? Ce fut le nom de ma sœur._

"Une dernière chose. Si ma sœur était en vie, je lui ai donné Shigeo Aihara, cher ami de mon mari qui a fait mon Irie réaliser ses sentiments pour moi." Dit la femme avec le nom de ma sœur.

"Donc tout le monde qui était la fin de la parole romantique M. et Mme Irie ont donné à leur mariage aujourd'hui! Alors qui est la fin de la nouvelles pour aujourd'hui. Bye bye tout le monde! Amusez-vous!», A déclaré la journaliste de nouvelles.

**Quelques jours plus tard ...**

"Hey Ta-kun!" Criai-je.  
>«Qu'est-ce Kotomi-chan?» Demanda le garçon aux cheveux blonds et les yeux violets, à la recherche de la fenêtre de la cuisine.<br>"Il y avait une fille sur la TV qui ressemblait à ma soeur quand elle était petite et a le même nom! Ne pense que ce pourrait être ma sœur, Ta-kun?" Demandai-je en espérant qu'il est.

* * *

><p><strong>A  N: Espoir vous avez apprécié le chap! Je vais faire la prochaine chap Je reçois environ 7 avis. Seulement 7 afin PLZ!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1: Vous voulez la preuve? Puis la preuve que vous obtiendrez!**

Takumi se dirigea vers moi et se assit à côté de moi avec un bras autour de mon épaule et dit, "Kotomi-chan, tu ne peux pas dire que ce est votre sœur sans preuve. Si vous avez la preuve que nous pouvons aller chercher pour eux, d'accord ? donc, aller chercher des preuves ". avec ce Takumi revint dans la cuisine et exploitée cooking._Okay puis Kotomi permet de regarder la preuve!_

Je ai sorti mon ordinateur portable et tapé, 'Noriko Irie »et je ai cliqué sur le premier site. Je ai lu des choses et notais:  
>Noriko Irie est la fille de Takumi et Misaki. Vers l'âge de cinq ans, ses parents l'ont quitté avec leur vieil ami Tora, plus tard connu comme Shigeki Tora Igurashi. Noriko a grandi avec Irie Shigeki puis fils et futur héritier des groupes Igurashi de la Compagnie. Le 16 Novembre (2039), Noriko se est marié et est devenu Irie Mme Noriko Irie. '<p>

Il dit la même chose dans les japonais, je ai lu: _"Irie Noriko wa takumi to Misaki no musumedesu. 5-Sai no yaku de kanojo no ryōshin wa atode Shigeki Tora Igarashi to shite shira rete iru karera no kyūyū tora, de kanojo o nokoshimashita. Kiko wa Irie Shigeki sonogo musuko to tōsha no Igarashi gurūpu no shōrai no sōzokujin de sodatta. 11 Tsuki 16-nichi (2039-nen) de, Kiko wa irie to kekkon shita fusai irie noriko ni narimashita."_

Et dans la version hindi: _"Noriko iri Takumi aura Misaki ki beṭi hai. Panca sala ki umra ke bare meṁ apane mata-pita bada meṁ Shigeki tora igarasi ke rupa mem jana jata hai unake purane dosta Tora, satha use choṛa diya hai. Noriko iri Shigeki to bete aura kampani ke igarasi samuha ke bhaviṣya ke varisa ke satha baṛa hu'a. 16 Navambara (2039) para, Noriko iri ke li'e śadi kara li aura śrīmati Noriko iri bana gayā."_

_Il vient de me dire un peu plus et ce était très important,"Noriko irī hai ki vaha ēka bahana Kotomi kahā jātā hai aura usakē mātā-pitā kō chōṛa diyā aura ṭōkyō mēṁ kāra durghaṭanā mēṁ mr̥tyu hō ga'ī hai isasē pahalē ki vaha apanē cacērē bhā'ī Takumi sātha usakē cācā tamākī kē sātha chōṛa diyā gayā thā kahatē haiṁ."_

et cela signifiait, "Noriko Irie est dit qu'elle avait une sœur appelée Kotomi et elle resta avec son oncle Tamaki avec son cousin Takumi avant que ses parents sont partis et sont morts dans l'accident de voiture à Tokyo."

"Quoi ?! Ce est moi! Mes parents sont morts ?! Que diable ?!" Je ai crié et a commencé à pleurer, seulement pour être réconforté par Takumi.

* * *

><p><strong>A  N: Ont-ils vraiment morts?**  
><strong>Désolé pour la mise à jourrrrrr très tard. Je étais occupé avec mes autres histoires et a eu du mal à les remplir. Je ne savais pas quoi écrire soit.<strong>  
><strong>Mise à jour: 0812/2014**  
><strong>Mots: 506<strong>


End file.
